


На войне

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Ар'алани зашла попрощаться, но встреча прошла не так, как планировалось, когда Фаро узнала о поведении Ронана.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro
Kudos: 2
Collections: Фаралани





	На войне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is war.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344702) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses). 



> Часть 3 цикла «Фаралани». Все выделения в тексте авторские.

Фаро отдала приказ готовить «Химеру» к переходу в гиперпространство — в последний раз в роли ее капитана. Сразу после этого на ее падд пришло сообщение. Прозвучавший при этом тихий звуковой сигнал не имел у нее цветовой ассоциации, поскольку не входил в число привычных сигналов коммуникации. Напротив, она практически никогда его не слышала, а потому не связывала его с цветом. Нахмурившись, она достала падд и просмотрела информацию об отправителе.

Поле было заполнено какой-то тарабарщиной. Это показалось ей странным.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Фаро обратилась к Трауну, заметив на себе его испытующий взгляд. — Вам это что-нибудь говорит?

Не открывая сообщение, она протянула ему падд. Неизвестно, какая вредоносная программа могла там содержаться. Ей не хотелось по неосторожности устроить утечку данных.

Траун взял падд и внимательно просмотрел поле с информацией об отправителе, задумчиво приподнял бровь.

— Думаю, это сообщение смело можно открывать, — ответил он и вернул падд. — Просмотрите его, пока идет проверка и подготовка всех систем. Мы подождем вашего возвращения.

Фаро снова нахмурилась, но приняла падд и слегка кивнула головой в знак благодарности:

— Есть, сэр. Это не займет много времени. Позовите, если понадоблюсь.

Траун не ответил, лишь наградил ее одной из своих фирменных полуулыбочек да более ярким блеском глаз.

Гадая, что бы это значило, Фаро покинула мостик и направилась в свой кабинет. Понимание пришло, лишь когда она открыла сообщение.

В нем содержалось одно- единственное предложение, написанное на сай бисти: «Если вы сейчас свободны, мне хотелось бы попрощаться».

Набирая ответ на послание адмирала Ар'алани, Фаро не могла скрыть улыбку: «Я как раз иду к своему кабинету».

Несмотря на треволнения последних часов — окрыляющие новости о победе «Стойкого», ослепляющая ярость при известии о предательстве Ронана, чистый шок от того, что ей доверят Одиннадцатый флот — Фаро не забыла, что им с Ар'алани не удалось ни минуты побыть наедине с тех пор, как одолженные чисским адмиралом «Защитники» вернулись на борт «Химеры». Карин осознавала, что такая возможность может им и не представиться, но не могла унять печаль при виде спины Ар'алани, удаляющейся с мостика в сопровождении Пика.

Во всяком случае, она думала, что это был Пик, а не его коллега. Различить личный номер и звание на черной броне было еще сложнее, чем на белой. Однако Карин не сомневалась: если бы Пик отправился сопровождать жалкого заместителя директора, тот не добрался бы до челнока без тяжких телесных повреждений. Она слышала разговоры штурмовиков о миссии на Алоксор и знала, что только их исключительная преданность Трауну не дает им выбросить Ронана в открытый космос без скафандра.

Карин поморщились, оставила мысли о Ронане и вошла в кабинет. Вместе с тем она ощутила неприятное чувство неуверенности. Что сказать Ар'алани? Разумеется, она была счастлива, что адмирал выжила и победила, и собиралась выразить эту радость, но что еще? Что каждый раз, как она думала об их поцелуях накануне, у нее подгибались колени? Что не встречала никого похожего на Ар'алани и не знала, что делать с захлестнувшим ее потоком чувств? Что ей почти хотелось поменяться местами с Ванто и служить Доминации вместе с Ар'алани?

Нет. Империя нуждалась в ней. Долг превыше всего — так всегда было и всегда будет.

Фаро так и не пришла к решению, когда негромкий звонок в дверь возвестил о появлении Ар'алани.

— Адмирал, я рада… — начала было Фаро, впуская ее, но оборвала себя.

Ар'алани проскользнула внутрь, мимо нее, с гневным выражением лица, даже не взглянув. С прямой спиной и сложенными сзади руками, адмирал являла собой воплощение праведного гнева.

— Что случилось? — спросила Карин.

Ар'алани обернулась. Ее глаза пылали такой яростью, что Фаро едва удержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться. Но затем ее взгляд смягчился, пылающий костер гнева превратился в тлеющие угольки.

— Ронан, — сквозь зубы прошипела Ар'алани, снова отвернулась и начала быстро расхаживать перед столом Фаро.

— Что? — в недоумении спросила Карин.

— Заместитель директора Брайрли Ронан, — отчеканила Ар'алани, остановилась перед столом Фаро и посмотрела на игрушечного зверя зилло, который замер в той же позе, в какой она его оставила: растопыренные лапы, открытая пасть, тело готово к броску. — Траун отправил его к нам.

— _Что?_ — не веря своим ушам, переспросила Фаро.

Нет, это невозможно. Как мог Траун так поступить? Ронан был бесполезным, глупым, грубым ксенофобом и…

— У гранд-адмирала Митт’рау’нуруодо есть некий грандиозный план на его счет, — выплюнула Ар'алани и принялась вновь беспокойно вышагивать по кабинету. — Разумеется. Составить план, не посоветовавшись со мной, не считаясь с моей командой — как это для него типично. Может, этот мерзавец и _прав_ , но от этого его действия не становятся менее… менее…

— Отвратительными, — подойдя ближе, закончила за нее Фаро.

Гнев, немного рассеявшийся после объяснения Трауна относительно ее повышения, поднялся снова. Ей пришлось плотно прижать ладони к крышке стола, чтобы не схватить что-нибудь, хоть ту же фигурку зверя зилло, и не швырнуть со всей силы в стену. После всех номеров, которые выкинул Ронан, Траун решил, что именно _ему_ следует отправиться с Ар'алани? _Ронана_ сочли достойным лететь к чиссам? Ар'алани придется иметь с ним дело ежедневно. С _ним_ , не с Фаро?

«Нет, — подумала Карин, — перестань. Ты нужна здесь».

Фаро закрыла глаза, заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох. Потом медленно выдохнула, посмотрела на Ар'алани и увидела, что та внимательно следит за каждым ее движением.

— Траун объяснил, почему он принял такое решение? — старательно придерживаясь нейтрального тона, спросила Фаро.

— Он полагает, что при случае Ронан может оказаться полезным для дезинформации грисков, — сухо ответила Ар'алани.

Она подошла к столу, взяла фигурку зверя зилло и начала теребить ее, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— С этим он действительно отлично справится, — с горечью произнесла Фаро, наблюдая, как Ар'алани скручивает, а затем растягивает хвост игрушки.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвалась Ар'алани, резко поставила фигурку на стол и вновь начала кружить по кабинету.

Фаро чувствовала, что ей есть, что добавить. Через минуту Ар'алани остановилась и снова посмотрела на нее.

— Он смеет подниматься на борт _моего_ корабля, оскорблять членов _моей_ команды и выдвигать нелепые требования еще до того, как ваш штурмовик смерти уходит, — Ар'алани не повышала голоса, но Карин почти физически ощущала исходящие от нее волны горячей ярости.

— Что именно он сказал? — поинтересовалась Фаро, хмурясь.

Ар'алани покачала головой:

— Не важно. Он считает, что я не понимаю бейсик, и полагал, что я не услышу.

Говоря по правде, Фаро тоже не знала, что Ар'алани понимает бейсик, но в данный момент это не имело значения.

— Что он сказал? — повторила свой вопрос Фаро. Ей пришлось приложить определенные усилия, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

На ее мрачный взгляд Ар'алани ответила не менее недовольным выражением лица.

— Начнем с того, что, увидев навигатора Ми'ярик в кабине челнока, он нелестно отозвался о ней и ее способностях. Ванто объяснил, что при текущем положении дел навигатор Ми'ярик для него является старшей по званию. И что в будущем он не должен высказывать суждений такого рода о навигаторах, особенно при мне, — Ар'алани перевела дыхание. — Тогда Ронан заявил, что имеет звание _полковника_ , и, если _я_ не научусь выказывать ему должное уважение, то он отправит мою «жалкую синюю задницу в подарок Императору в мгновение ока».

Глаза Фаро расширились от удивления. Затем ее словно захлестнула пелена, непреодолимая жажда насилия.

— Ваш челнок стоит у левого или у правого борта? — тихо спросила она и двинулась к двери.

— У левого. А что? — осведомилась Ар'алани.

— Останьтесь здесь, — бросила через плечо Фаро. Она проигнорировала вопрос Ар'алани, открыла дверь и вышла в коридор.

— Нет, — ответила Ар'алани.

Она последовала за Фаро. По дороге к турболифтам Карин посмотрела на нее и изогнула бровь, безмолвно бросая ей вызов. Удивительно, но Ар'алани коротко рассмеялась.

— Постараюсь не мешать вам, — сказала она.

Фыркнув, Фаро отвернулась и вошла в турболифт.

ПутьСпуск вниз, на посадочную палубу, занимал много времени. Пока турболифт спускался, Фаро неожиданно пришла в голову важная мысль.

— Я бы хотела снова вас поцеловать, — откровенно заявила она и выжидательно посмотрела на Ар'алани. — Но не уверена, выпадет ли мне такой шанс после… разговора с заместителем директора.

Ар'алани не стала медлить: она решительно шагнула навстречу Фаро, страстно прижала ее к себе. Их губы слились в горячем, почти безумном поцелуе. Карин чувствовала, как Ар'алани навалилась на нее всем телом, прижимая к стене кабины, и целовала ее так неистово, словно на кону были их жизни. Ее головной убор съехал набок, когда адмирал по-хозяйски запустила руку ей в волосы. Пряжка чужого ремня больно уперлась ей в живот, но Карин не было до этого никакого дела. Все неудобства пересиливало ощущение мягких губ Ар'алани, шум крови в ушах и пестрая смесь эмоций: гнев, воодушевление, печаль. Карин поклялась себе: если Ронан хоть пальцем тронет эту прекрасную, удивительную женщину, это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни.

Когда лифт стал замедляться, Ар'алани прервала поцелуй и отступила от Фаро.

— На такой риск я не хочу идти, — произнесла она. — Но надеюсь, это не последний наш поцелуй.

Фаро улыбнулась и встала на цыпочки, чтобы сорвать с губ Ар'алани еще один короткий поцелуй, прежде чем откроются двери.

— С юридической точки зрения ваш челнок не подпадает под юрисдикцию Империи, — сказала она с хищной улыбкой. — Пока Ронан остается на борту, мне не грозят никакие дисциплинарные меры.

— Для протокола: мне следует отговорить вас от любых действий, которые могут негативно сказаться на вашей карьере, — заметила Ар'алани, следуя за Фаро. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что вы меня не послушаете.

— Тут вы правы, адмирал, — ответила Карин и добавила, когда они подошли к изящному чисскому кораблю: — Разрешите подняться на борт вашего челнока?

— Разрешаю.

Ар'алани отступила в сторону и сделала приглашающий жест, предлагая Фаро идти первой.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Карин, поднялась по трапу и ступила под своды челнока. Но не успела она толком оценить изысканный дизайн внутреннего пространства, как до нее долетел шум спора.

— Я не потерплю подобного обращения! — кричал Ронан.

Его голос доносился из пассажирского отсека.

Войдя туда, Фаро увидела заместителя директора стоящим возле маленького столика в центре помещения. Его лицо пылало от гнева. Его стул валялся на полу позади него, очевидно, отброшенный прочь в приступе ярости. Ванто сидел напротив него, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками.

— _Снова_ вам повторяю: вы не в том положении, чтобы чего-то требовать, — не отнимая ладоней от лица, отвечал Ванто.

Очевидно, он произносил это уже в сотый раз — приглушенным голосом и таким тоном, каким говорят с упрямыми детьми.

— Я не…

Фаро решила обнаружить свое присутствие.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Ванто, — приветствовала она его. — _Ронан_.

Карин почувствовала удовлетворение, назвав его по фамилии, а не по званию или должности, которыми он так любил козырять.

Когда Ронан обернулся — его нелепый плащ совершил впечатляющий пируэт, — Ванто тоже поднял взгляд.

— А _вам_ что нужно? — окатив ее полным презрения взглядом, бросил Ронан. — Явились, чтобы передать сообщение от вашего обожаемого гранд-адмирала?

— Нет, — ответила Фаро, подошла ближе и остановилась едва ли в метре от него. — Хочу передать сообщение от своего лица.

С этими словами она ударила его точно в нос.

Не ожидавший такого Ванто воскликнул:

— Коммодор!

Он предпринял попытку встать, чтобы пресечь драку, но был остановлен короткой и резкой командой на чеуне.

Осевший на палубу Ронан в это время издавал злобные шипящие звуки, словно лот-кот, которому наступили на хвост. Его нос явно был сломан, кровь обильно стекала на белоснежный китель. Фаро наклонилась, ухватила Ронана за воротник, встряхнула и заставила подняться, невзирая на вопль протеста:

— Отпустите меня!

— Заткнитесь, — прикрикнула на него Фаро.

Мгновение она созерцала причиненный ею вред. Ронан являл собой жалкое зрелище: нос сломан, волосы в беспорядке, в глазах страх.

Идеально.

— А теперь слушайте сюда, — начала Фаро низким голосом с неприкрытой угрозой. — Вы больше не являетесь слугой Империи. Не имеете никакого статуса. Вы больше не заместитель директора и не _полковник_. Вы и раньше-то не заслуживали этого звания. Вам позволено присоединиться к Доминации _исключительно_ потому, что Траун считает, будто вы можете быть полезны адмиралу Ар'алани. Ваша жизнь в ее руках. Если она не сочтет вас полезным или с ней _что-нибудь случится_ , — Карин сделала паузу для пущего эффекта, приблизила лицо к и без того вусмерть перепуганному Ронану, — вы станете _никем_.

Фаро различила тихие шаги Ар'алани у себя за спиной и поняла, что адмирал смотрит на нее. После короткой паузы она одарила Ронана невеселой улыбкой и прорычала:

— Если предадите ее, я вас убью. Понятно?

Ронан замер, его взгляд метался от Фаро к стоящей у нее за спиной Ар'алани и обратно. Фаро снова его встряхнула, он издал жалобный стон и кивнул.

Это никуда не годилось. Ей нужен был членораздельный ответ.

— Я спросила, _вам понятно_?

— Понятно! — пискнул Ронан.

Только тогда Фаро разжала пальцы и отпустила его. Он упал навзничь на палубу, но быстро вскочил и бросился бежать вглубь челнока, прикрывая пострадавший нос рукой.

— Вот и славно, — Карин поднялась на ноги и повернулась к Ар'алани, но затем услышала короткий смешок Ронана у себя за спиной.

Она бросила на него короткий взгляд. Бывший заместитель директора стоял, прислонившись к одной из переборок, зажимал разбитый нос рукой и нагло улыбался.

— Типичный флотский офицер, — пробормотал Ронан. — Думаете, что насилие и унижение решают все проблемы.

— Прошу прощения? — скептически сказала Фаро; указала на его кровоточащий нос, продемонстрировала свою сбитую костяшку. — Насилие? Вы считаете _это_ насилием?

Она снова пошла на него, но деликатное прикосновение руки Ар'алани к плечу заставило ее остановиться. Фаро опустила кулак, но так и не разжала его.

— Вы не понимаете, что здесь происходит? — продолжила она.

Ей вспомнились обломки уничтоженных кораблей, мертвые тела, недавние кошмарные сны, в которых окровавленное и безжизненное тело Ар'алани безвольно парило в космосе.

— Мы на войне, Ронан. Это не политика и не очередная глупая игра. Когда я сказала, что ваша жизнь в руках Ар'алани, я не имела в виду направление вашей никчемной карьеры или то, чем вы будете заниматься в свободное время. Я говорила о реальности, о крови, которая запачкала ваш китель.

В испуге Ронан уставился на нее, и Фаро продолжила, смакуя каждое слово, которое она хотела высказать ему с тех пор, как он уничтожил проект «Защитников».

— Эта ваша драгоценная «Звездочка» — не более, чем оружие. Как и «Защитники». Действия имперского и чисского флота, которым вы стали свидетелем, это часть _войны_ против грисков. Разумеется, это насилие. Мы _на войне_ , — она вновь поднесла сжатый кулак к его лицу. — И если для понимания этого вам требуется сломать нос, то я лично буду платить Ванто, чтобы он каждый день выбивал из вас дурь.

Фаро смотрела на Ронана сверху вниз в ожидании очередного дерзкого ответа. Но его не последовало. Тогда она повернулась к Ванто.

— Дайте знать, если я окажусь вам должна, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Обязательно, коммодор, — Ванто прыснул со смеху, коротко взглянул на Ар'алани и Ронана и подошел к нему. — Идемте. В освежителе есть аптечка. Сейчас я вас подлатаю по мере возможностей, а потом медики на «Стойком» займутся вами по полной программе.

После недолгих колебаний Ронан принял протянутую руку и позволил поднять себя с пола. Поддерживая его, Ванто молча повел его прочь из пассажирского отсека. Фаро и Ар'алани остались одни.

— Простите, — пробормотала Карин.

Она подняла отброшенный Ронаном стул и села на него. Скандал закончился, и теперь она чувствовала, что руки немного подрагивают. Она осмотрела разбитую костяшку и поморщилась. Рана неглубока, но синяк продержится еще долго. Ар'алани села на стул напротив нее, нежно взяла за руку.

— Что вы скажете врачу, который будет осматривать рану? — тихо спросила она.

— Я сама ее обработаю в кабинете. Так не придется врать, — ответила Карин.

Прикосновение прохладных чисских пальцев к поврежденной коже показалось ей на удивление приятным и успокаивающим. Ар'алани улыбнулась и отпустила ее руку.

— Знаете, я ведь не поэтому хотела увидеться с вами до отлета, — мягко сказала она. — Я услышала его, когда покидала челнок. Простите, что не смогла сдержать свой гнев.

— Ни к чему извиняться, — усмехнулась Фаро. — Благодаря вам я смогла сделать то, что хотела сделать еще после его отчета.

— Проект «Защитников» так много для вас значит?

Фаро пожала плечами:

— И да, и нет. Мне не нравится, когда бюрократы вмешиваются в дела флота. Они часто забывают, что у их решений есть вполне _реальные_ последствия. Дело не только в политике, — Фаро встретилась глазами с Ар'алани, — на кону множество жизней.

— Например, моя, — понимающе кивнула Ар'алани.

— Да.

Они провели несколько минут в молчаливом созерцании друг друга. Писк падда Фаро прервал их. Даже не видя сообщения, она по звуковому сигналу поняла, что оно от Трауна. Если бы это было что-то срочное, он бы связался с ней по комлинку. Тем не менее пора было возвращаться на мостик.

— «Химере» пора отправляться в путь, — вставая, сказала Фаро.

Ар'алани последовала ее примеру.

— Как и мне, — ответила она.

Однако ни одна из них не спешила к выходу.

— Увидимся ли мы снова? — поинтересовалась Карин.

На лице Ар'алани появилась крошечная улыбка:

— Возможно.

Фаро попыталась улыбнуться ей в ответ, но не смогла.

— Я… я просто хотела сказать…

— Я знаю, — Ар'алани прервала ее и взяла за руку, затем широким жестом обвела пассажирский отсек, где только что разыгралась драматическая сцена с Ронаном, и повторила: — Я знаю.

Последовавший за этим поцелуй не походил на тот, в кабине турболифта. Неистовая страсть сменилась нежностью, наслаждением моментом и предчувствием множества ласк в будущем. В этом поцелуе была надежда и обещание. Фаро осознавала, что они, возможно, больше никогда не увидятся, и постаралась как можно лучше запомнить ощущения чужих прикосновений. Одну руку Ар'алани положила ей на шею, другой — придерживала за талию, прохлада ее губ смешивалась с теплотой дыхания. Непривычное чувство спокойствия и _правильности_ происходящего, вопреки обстоятельствам, воцарилось в сердце Карин.

Она не знала, сколько времени прошло, пока они стояли так, обнявшись, наслаждаясь последними минутами вместе. Однако, как бы сильно им ни хотелось растянуть удовольствие, ничто не длится вечно. Идиллию прервало чье-то покашливание.

— Он успокоился, адмирал, — сказал покрасневший от смущения Ванто. — Челнок готов к вылету по вашему приказу.

— Ждите в кабине пилотов, я скоро подойду, — ответила Ар'алани. Она отступила на шаг от Карин, но так и не убрала руку с ее талии.

— Есть, мэм, — отчеканил Ванто и поспешил убраться восвояси.

Ар'алани вновь возвратила свое внимание к Фаро.

— Траун сообщил мне код зашифрованного канала связи на тот случай, если мне понадобится поговорить с вами. Конечно, если вы не против, — неуверенно проговорила она.

В ее взгляде Карин уловила не только сомнение, но и немалую долю досады. Если Фаро станет вести зашифрованную переписку с военачальником соседней державы, это будет квалифицировано как акт измены. Обе это понимали, и Ар'алани давала ей выбор. Ар'алани знала о ее преданности Империи и, несмотря на свои чувства к Фаро, не хотела ставить ее под угрозу.

Карин лишь улыбнулась.

— Разумеется, я не против.

Облегчение ясно проступило на лице Ар'алани, она слегка улыбнулась в ответ.

— Тогда до связи. Да пребудет с тобой воинская удача, — напоследок она еще раз дотронулась до руки Фаро.

Эти же слова они произнесли накануне при расставании. Карин вспомнила, как обе волновались перед грядущими битвами, как думали, что это будут их прощальные слова.

И какими пустыми казались их страхи сегодня.

Карин встала на цыпочки, еще раз поцеловала Ар'алани, теперь в щеку, и добавила:

— Пусть удача сопутствует и вам.

— — —

Несколько недель спустя Фаро уже была по уши загружена рапортами, отчетами и прочей документацией на собственном звездном разрушителе. Когда она продиралась через эти дебри, сидя в своем кабинете, ее падд издал незнакомый сигнал. Этому звуку она не присвоила цвета. Карин улыбнулась, достала падд и взглянула на поле «Информация об отправителе», заполненное непонятными значками. Она задумалась, какой цвет в будущем станет ассоциироваться с сообщениями от Ар'алани, если их переписка станет регулярной.


End file.
